New Town, New Love, New Life
by KT-GURL32
Summary: this is a youzack fic, so for all you joey gaydos jr. fans, you'll enjoy this. the title expalins the story line. R&R!
1. neighbors

Chapter 1  
  
u wake up to ur mom yelling ur name  
"(you)! our neighbors are at the door they have a son ur and meet them!"  
you get out of bed, brush ur hair, get dressed, and walk downstairs. you walk into the living room to see a boy your age looking at a picture of you and ur family on the piano which is ur lil sister's by the way. he looks away to see you at the stairs staring at his dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes that you could melt in. you see him looking at you looking at him so you jump off the last stair and walk over to your mom,"mom, aren't u going to introduce me?"you say to your mom who is talking to the boy's mother.  
"oh, yes, (you) this is Mrs. Mooneyham and this is Mr. Mooneyham." you say hello to them."this is their son, Zack. He's going to show you around town today."  
"hi, sup?"zack says looking at you while studying your features.   
"oh, hi,im (your name)"you say rather embarrassed because while he's been talking to you u had been in a daze thinking about Zack.hmmmm.zack, what a nice name you think as he is on the floor tying his shoe.  
"so ready for the tour?"he let out before asking an awkward question,"do you like guys who have brown eyes, brown hair, and play the guitar and that are in a hit band?"he kind of let it out as if the whole sentence was one word.  
"sure, but the guitar has to be awesome and as for the eyes and hair, of course, i m not shallow, i'll take whatever comes my way as long as he can keep up with _my_ guitar playing and that he can accept who i am and won't get mad at me if i have a tiny attitude" oh god, u think to yourself that u sound like ur mom."sorry about that i sometimes i just let it all out in 1 breath of air, rather embarrassing if u ask me"  
"oh, don't worry about it, i m like that too, well, most of the time."you laugh with him and then u both pause a moment. he looks at u and gives you one of those 'to die for' smiles and winks at u. u stand there as if you were a dummy. so u snap out of it and you two were out the door.  
  
"so do u play the guitar?" you ask him.  
"yeah, for about 6 years"he says like it was no big deal.  
"6 years?! i have only played for 4. that's a long time to be playing"you exclaim looking at him straight in the eyes.   
  
zack's POV  
this girl is amazing. i mean i know marta has a crush on me and all but this girl......she plays the guitar and she has an attitude to match her personality just like me. i definitely cuold go for her. she also has hot features like her aqua blue eyes and her cute smile. i wonder if she could like me.anyway, i better keep my eye on freddy when he meets her because if i know my best friend he'll ask her out i9n under 5 minutes. well, i better stop staring at her or she might think i m a dork and not a rocker.  
end of POV  
  
your POV  
i think zack has definite possibilities, i mean, he is the nicest guy i've ever met and who knows he might even like me as a person not for what he sees on the outside as the other guys i've met have done. i think he is in a band because he plays the guitar. he said he's gonna teach me some songs that he recently learned and perfected. he is really just the perfect guy.  
end of POV  
  
"so are you in a band?"you ask looking at the sidewalk while the 2 of u walk down Baker Street next to the school you'll be going to when it is September.  
"yeah, ever heard of SCHOOL OF ROCK"he asked anxiously.  
"yeah, love em. i heard they did awesome at battle of the bands a few years ago even though they didn't win they got an encor. omg! is that ur band."  
"yeah! i m zack attack. the lead guitarist."  
"of couse, zack attack zack mooneyham, why didn't i think of that?" you laugh and since u are a spaz u trip over a crack in the side walk and hurt your ankle."OW!" you scream.  
zack leans down and takes your hand then u no longer feel the pain you just feel zack's hand touching yours. "are you okay (you)? that fall looked like it hurt."  
you couldn't believed he actually held your hand and that he cared about how u felt,"yeah, i m fine, it's just my ankle."  
he was already on the case. he was taking one of his arm bands which was cotton and putting it around your ankle,"you know i took a first aid class and i learned one thing while i was paying attention, and it was how to help some1 who had hurt or sprained their ankle."   
"how clever, i would never have thought of using a wrist band"   
"yeah, thanx."he blushed.you thought he was so cute. that smile and those freckles were too hard to resist. you thought you couldn't handle it much longer when he answered your prayers.  
"you know, i know we just met but i feel something between us and i was wondering, um, if u want to go out with me sometime?"he lookeda little embarrassed.  
"thank you! i would positively love to go out with you!"you blurted out like some idiot.  
"good, okay, so do you wanna go to band practice with me tonight ya know since i m in a band and all-"  
you stopped him before he could finish,"sure, i would love to. it give me a chance to meet some more ppl like i think ur manager is cool she looks nice but it' s hard to get around her when ur in trouble."  
"it is but Summer's pretty cool, i think she'll get along with you just fine.actually, we're going by her house now so wanna meet her?" zack said thoughtfully.  
"of couse, so let's go"  
you walked up the steps to a very nice house. it was white with yellow trimming and yellow window sills. zack knocked on the door. a girl came to the door,"hi zack, sup?"the girl who must be Summer Hathaway said in a manager like tone.  
"nothing but i m showing my neighbor,"you elbowed him in the arm,"my girlfriend around town cause she's new n all." summer got a happy look on her face because she knew marta liked zack and marta was summer's worst enemy and she would like nothing better than to have marta suffer.  
"oh,hi"summer said gleefully."i m summer hathaway School of Rock's manager. and u r?"  
u were glad summer liked u,"oh, i m (You)"  
"nice to meet you,(you)."  
that's when zack cut in, "so (you) just wanted to meet you so if you wanna come with us we are going to the coffee shop on the corner of smith and corihlad road. you game?"  
"sure just let me tell my mom"summer went and told her mom and off they went.  
"so how long have u 2 been going out?" summer asked curiosly, you hoped she ddidn't like zack but anyway she looked so happy when zack told her you two were dating. you decide not to worry about it.  
"oh, since today, don't worry our parents did not set us up"summer looked relieved because her mom had set her up with a geek and that relationship lasted like 1 date.  
"u 2 look like a good couple. (you), y are u limping?"  
"oh, i tripped and hurt my ankle, then zack fixed it up for me but it still hurts"u explained.  
"well, we're almost to the coffee shop."zack said looking at your eyes again.  
"thank god!" you and summer said in unison then you both laughed.

A/N: well, R&R.


	2. Band Practice

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing from school of rock,

Chapter 2 Band Practice  
  
later that day summer had gone home and u and zack had went to the movies.   
"that movie was awesome!"zack said putting his arm around u awkwardly.   
"yeah, it was cool. so what's next on our to-do list?"you asked lovingly  
"um, we could go to band practice early and meet summer there and then u could meet Dewey, our lead guitarist and singer. they way we met was a long story so i m just not gonna tell it."zack laughed a really cute laugh which always made you sigh dreamily.  
"cool.who are some ppl in the band?"u asked focusing ur attention on zack's hair which was so cool and rocker-like.  
"um, freddy, my best friend, is the drummer, Marta is a singer, Alicia is a singer, Tomika is an awesome singer, and Katie is the bassist."zack stopped because he saw you staring at his hair,"what?"he asked  
"oh, nothing, i's just,um, do u think they'll like me?"  
"of course, i already know a few ppl who will like u from the moment they see u, i did"zack said so sweetly. that's one thing u loved about him. he was always as sweet as can be.  
"u r so sweet"u say as he pulls u into a passionate kiss and u sit down on Dewey's apartment's porch step. u feel like u'll faint because he is an awesome kisser and this is ur first kiss. then u saw some1 watching u and zack. it was a girl. blond and short wearing braids. she looked like she was crying.  
"zack,"you whisper.  
"yes,"he asked out of breath.  
"there's a girl watching us."  
"oh, that's Marta, she likes me, so let's make her jealous,"he pulled u in again this time u wrapped ur arms around zack's back and he pushed you back against the wall and u were kissing for so long u ran out of breath and had to breathe so u stopped."what's wrong,?"he asked  
"zack, i m only human and i have to breathe ya know and so do u."you said know-it-all-like.  
Marta walks up the steps. and says,"hi zackary, and you are?" she looks at you.  
"oh, hi marta, this is my girlfriend (you)."zack says happily.   
"oh,"she says embarrassed.  
"she won't be bothering us again."zack said laughing/  
"yeah, there's goes 1 new friend."  
"don't worry there are more where she came from"  
"haha"   
  
you 2 walk into the apartment to see summer, marta and another guy sitting at the drumset.  
"zack my man"the boy sitting at the drumset walks over to zack and they do a handshake. "and who is this zack ?"the boy said studying your features as zack had done the first time you met.  
"oh, freddy, this is (you), my girlfriend."zack replied.  
freddy looked suprised,"hey, babe, im freddy, freddy jones"he said winking at you and turning back to the drumset.  
"don't worry about him, he is just trying to get u from me, he's done that zillions of times to other band members.he's competitive even though i m his Best Friend."zack explained./  
"oh, it's ok. i like u zack mooneyham not any1 else. just u!"u said. the 2 of u sat down on the couch and started kissing again when a short man with long hair walked in,"YO!Sup?and who's this makin' out with zacky-boy here?" he pointed down at you and zack.   
"HELLO?" a girl with a bass in her hand hitting zack on the head with her other hand.  
"oh,hey dewey,katie, that hurt,"he said rubbing his head, "yeah, this is (you). as u can see she's my Girlfriend."  
"well, can she do anything that we might need?"dewey asked  
"um, she can play guitar and she sings like an angel, and she helped summer organized he palm-pilot todayso yeah she's good!"zack said.  
you blushed,"well, i m not that good."  
"of course ya are, babe"freddy said looking at you with a i - m -gonna-take-you-from-zack look.zack through a box of guitar picks at freddy.  
"freddy, ur doing it again,"katie said.  
"i am?doing what?"freddy stated in a confused tone.  
"never mind"zack said looking mad.  
"let's get down to business,"summer said businessy like.  
"okay, guys rock-n-roll positions!"dewey shouted,"(you) you can sit by zack or sit with summer or do both actually do what ya want, i m not picky,"  
"alrighty dewey"u said smiling.  
"(you) do have any requests?"freddy asked,  
"umm, zack wrote an awesome song that he played for me maybe you all know it. it's called ALL THE WAY.  
" yeah, we learned that 1 last week."dewey said,"okay,ONE TWO THREE!"  
"when the earth felt shaky  
u made me feel like i was floatin  
we walked down that road  
and talk about it later  
you are the girl  
you the girl that i love  
  
you make my world turn upside down  
a roller coaster we never found  
you had fallen  
get off the ground  
i'll make sure that u are safe and sound  
the day we met was magical  
if i could relive it  
i would  
you are the girl the girl that i love"  
and so the song went on.you felt moved by that song as if it was written for u though u weren't around when zack wrote it.  
"so (you) what do think of the band?"Dewey asked hopefully.  
"it's amazing"you said staring at zack.  
"practice is over!" summer shouted.  
you and zack walked out together and u kissed him on the cheek when freddywalked up to the 2 of u.  
"hey zack,"he nodded at zack,"hey,babe"he nodded at u.zack rolled his eyes as u did too.  
"ok so let's get back home"zack said and both of u walked home together.  
"thankx for a great day"u said as he kissed you goodnight,  
"right back u"he said.  
"see ya tomorrow"u said together in unison.


End file.
